Happy Birthday Rukia!
by deathandstrawberry15
Summary: It's Rukia's birthday, but a certain someone, forgot about it. What will happen?


**A/n: This is my first story, it's only a one shot... but please tell me, is its good or not :) I appreciate the reviews. Thanks! I know this is late for January, but I can't think of anything else. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Happy Birthday Baby**

I heard it again. The noise coming from my closet. I had woken up in the middle of the night, to the sound once again. I had heard it before. I had even made this sound myself, once. I knew this sound. Sniffling. Yes. I was hearing sniffling from my closet.

My mind started to race. I knew exactly what or even who was sniffling. Rukia. The one and -I`m glad- only person who lives in my closet.

I just couldn't understand why. Why would she randomly start crying now? It didn't make much sense. She was incredibly happy yesterday. Smiling. That beautiful smile that I craved to see more often. She was actually smiling and happy. Even this morning, she was happy. But, that slowly changed. As the day started to progress, Rukia became more upset. And, now she was crying. Why? Why was her beautiful smile replaced with tears?

Another sniffling noise made its way to my ears. It was hurting me. How could I be _happy_, when Rukia was over there, _crying_? I slowly stood, my covers dropping to the floor below beneath me. I made my way over to the closet door.

"Rukia." I softly whispered, resting on the door. I heard some rustling, a sleeve being messed with, and one last sniffle, before the door was opened.

My heart broke in my chest at the site I was seeing. There in front of me was the puffy, red eyed Rukia. Her hair was everywhere. Her lips were set in a sad frown. While some remaining tears still ran down her rosy cheeks.

"What?" she hissed at me, harshly. I flinched at the sudden venom in her voice. I reached my hand out to wipe away the tears on her face, only to have my hand smacked away, instantly.

"Don't touch me." she hissed again, her voice cracking a tiny second. The look in her eyes was so sad. It was just filled with that emptiness. It was heartbreaking to see her in such a way. And, to even have her push me away, when I just really want to help her.

"Rukia. Wh... What's wrong?" I whispered.

She looked at me with such disgust, it was as if thousands of knives could stab at me all at once, but it wouldn't even dare to compare to that hurtful look. More tears started to form in the corners of her red eyes. She looked away, covering her face with her hands. More sniffling came, followed by sobs. My heart went out to her.

"Rukia. Come on. Look at me. What`s wrong?" I pleaded.

Grabbing her wrist to pry them from her face.

"Like hell you care! Leave me alone, you... you... you ignorant bastard!" she yelled at me. Even more tears making their little way down her cheeks. Her words hit me like sharp steel bullets.

_What did I do? Did I do something to make her cry like this? Is this my fault? Why? Why? What did I do to do this to her?_

She tried shutting the closet door shut, but I caught it before she could complete the close.

"Rukia?"

"No one remembered. No one cared. No one even asked. It doesn't matter. No one cares about me." she sighed, trying to wipe the wetness away from her face. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body, hoping to give comfort. I felt her lean into me. Rukia nuzzled her head into my chest, grabbing my shirt, and clutching it with the strength she had left.

"Rukia. I care. Just... just tell me what happened." I whispered, stroking her raven hair. I heard her sigh. She was shaking in my arms. Her hands were shaking with, I didn't know, but I didn't like it.

"I just thought that... that _somebody_ would remember. I thought _somebody_ would... would care about me!" she breathed. Her sniffles were muffled into my shirt. "I'm so stupid. I should have known I didn't deserve any special treatment. Of course. I'm just not worth anyone's time, huh?" Rukia continued, lifting her head to stare into my eyes. I needed to know what she was talking about. That look in her eyes was killing me. I wouldn't be able to bear to look at that everyday. To see those sad eyes, drained of life.

"Ichigo?" hearing my name, I drew my attention back to reality. "Do you know what day it is?"

"The 14th of January, right?" she shook her head, with hat sadness back in her eyes. Not that it ever left. "What about it?" I asked, as I moved some hair from her perfect face. If possible, I saw more tears threatening to escape her violet orbs.

"Exactly! You don't know! Even after I told you before! You... don't... know!" she screamed, her tears falling quickly from her eyes in lines. She pulled away from my grasp, making me miss the feeling. Her voice was thick with heavy tears.

I cringed as she shut the door in my face. The slam left a loud bang, as I my back met the floor beneath me. I stared up at the closet door, not hearing anything anymore. No more sniffles. No more sobs. Nothing.

It was like I had just drained all of what was left of her, just by opening my mouth. I was only trying to help her. And I only brought her more pain. Oh God.

I'm a jerk.

I picked myself up from the floor, once again making my way over to the tiny closet. I stood there a minute. Thinking over what I was going to say. I couldn`t think of anything. What else could I do if I didn`t even know what was wrong? January 14th? What was up with that day? January 14th? January 14th? What.... FUCK! January 14th! Her fucking birthday!

The thought hit me like a train. So obvious it's there, you just can't tell till you get hit. Everybody had forgotten her birthday, including me. And I'm supposed to be the hero? I'm just a jackass. A jackass who forgets the girl he love's, birthday. That's just low.

Slamming open the closet door, I pulled Rukia into me, crushing my lips to hers, without a second thought. My hands went to the sides of her face. Her lips felt so right. Felt so good. Felt so soft. It was like kissing an angel. And I loved it. Her arms were hesitant, before they snaked around my neck, as she began to kiss me back. Her chest rested against my chest. I felt every heart beat. It was like a rhythm, as we beat together. She was the only person possible who could make my heart beat slower and faster at the same time. I slipped my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for the entrance I was given.

Her lips felt like rose petals. She was perfect in so many ways. I just couldn't describe it in words. Just perfect, would have to sum it up for me.

Finally, pulling away from her lips for breath, I stared into her eyes, as she stared back. A small, but sad, smile rose to her lips. I kissed them tenderly again, but pulling back after a few seconds. I smiled down at her. I cupped her still rosy cheeks, wiping her tears with my thumb pad.

"Happy Birthday Rukia." I whispered, watching her sad smile, turn bright and beautiful. That's what I loved to see. It was moments like these, that couldn't be described in words, other than perfect. That's all I could think off. Perfect. She was _perfect_.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you." she whispered, before bringing her lips back to mine.

**Happy Birthday, Rukia.**

**So how was it? Reviews will be appreciated wholeheartedly. I'm sorry for the misspelled words and wrong grammars if there's any.**


End file.
